


240%

by Sycophantism



Series: Sy's One-Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Intimidation, Tendou bein' creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blockers on different sides of the spectrum-- guessing and analyzing-- </p><p>if they were on the same team, they'd be unbeatable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	240%

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I noticed that there were zero fics in the tag for Tendou and that is unacceptable. So have a drabble I did, inspired by and based on Haikyuun's picture, which is in the fic and navigates to their blog.

  
[](http://haikyuun.tumblr.com/post/119000757629/chapter-157-was-a-ride-also-it-started-out-as-a)  


 

One step forward, two steps forward, forward, forward. Every step forward had him walking nearly over the younger boy.

Tsukishima was pressed as far back against the net wrapped around his back as he could be; if Tendou let go of it, he'd topple to the ground for how far back he was trying to lean from the older boy's face. Every step backward was an awkward ordeal of hoping he wouldn't trip, stumbling each time until he fell back against the wall and Tendou pushed up against him, nearly touching but not quite, the shorter boy (hardly shorter, though his hair might've put him a few centimeters above Tsukishima after all) stooped enough to be staring right up into his eyes with that same intense, flat stare that they often saw in Hinata-- the key difference here, to Tsukishima, being the nearly wild grin drawing at Tendou's mouth. 

No, the eyes weren't the same as Hinata's. Hinata was all instinct, all animal instinct, staring like there was a beast in the back of his skull raring to get out.

Tendou _was_ the beast. All wild itching claws and ready teeth and an electricity rippling under the surface of his skin that had Tsukishima turning his face away, keeping his chin down like he was worried the older player might actually go for his throat. It sent a peculiar chill down his spine, one he wasn't used to, one that had sweat breaking out fresh over his skin and trickling down the back of his neck. 

For once, words failed him, mouth opening to speak before closing again, throat dry. It had come so suddenly, a whirlwind of movement, he hadn't even known Tendou had entered the gym. But here was the net wrapped around behind him, keeping him from retreating, escaping, and now the wall proved just as formidable a method to keep him trapped. 

He would've found the words to say if Tendou hadn't pulled the ends of the net around over his front, crossed them so his arms were crossed and pinned the ends on opposite sides of Tsukishima's waist, pinning his arms at his sides. "What--" Wit abandoned him. This was well and beyond the realm of sanity that was his own domain. He used facts, knowledge, to twist others and make them bend to his whim. There was no logic here. 

The arms moved quickly, almost easily, like the motions were practiced, and the net was wrapped around his back for the second time, this time firmly keeping his arms at his sides. Pulling his shoulders back, twisting his wrists and digging his fingers at the net, he pushed himself harder against the wall, like he could climb it to get away.

* * *

They'd be perfect.

Guess Blocking and Read Blocking-- the best of both worlds, the best of the _best_ of both worlds. 

Nothing would get past them.

He stared into Tsukishima's eyes, hunting through their depths like the secrets of the younger boy's talent were hidden there, like those wide gold irises would yield the truth if he only looked for long enough. 

Taking the ends of the net in one hand, holding it in his fist against Tsukishima's belly, Tendou reached up and tore the goggles off, seeing the other jerk back in surprise but not really absorbing the fact. The damp blond hair fell around Tsukishima's face as his eyes lost their focus, still staring back at him like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ahah. Good. 

" _What_ ," Tsukishima repeated, his voice almost strangled as if trying to come up with some coherent thought to encompass his disbelief at the situation he'd been backed into. 

Tendou wanted to see it-- see the court how Tsukishima saw it. Read it. Analyzed it. Calculated. Calculated blocking. 

Each breath grew more shallow, eyes flat and hard and blazing with intensity. 

He wanted this boy on his team.

In Shiratorizawa.

Nothing would get past them.

* * *

Christ, his limbs felt like lead. He'd only been on the court a handful of times but it had been enough to drain the energy from his body. Being part of the volleys whenever his serves were received had been exhausting. How the rest of the team felt after the demanding match, Yamaguchi had no clue.

"Tsukki," he called, though a yawn snuck up and interrupted, the last half trailing off as he covered his mouth. "Tsukki," he tried again, rubbing an eye as he pushed into the gymnasium, "The bus is waiting."

He stopped, staring in surprise as someone strode past him hastily. Turning, he caught the back of the jersey before it disappeared around the corner.

Shiratorizawa?

Looking back in the gym, he startled to find Tsukki sitting against a wall, looking tangled in a net. His frustration was obvious as he tore at it, not bothering to take his time and unravel it. The sight unsettled Yamaguchi as he hurried across the court. Tsukki had always said it was pointless to get frustrated over untangling things; the only way to do it was to stay calm and persist. Tsukki was a god when it came to untangling string or thread or headphones. 

How had he gotten tangled in the net in the first pace?

That Shiratorizawa person. It must have been. Had he come in here to bully Tsukki? The thought set Yamaguchi's blood boiling. "Tsukki," he said again to get his friend's attention after the other boy hadn't looked up when he approached.

Yamaguchi heard it, too-- the flint, the sharp edge in his voice, so he understood Tsukishima's surprised look when he looked up. "What?" he asked, then looked immediately annoyed for a reason well beyond Yamaguchi's understanding. "Yamaguchi," he said instead, then shook his head and gave up, wrestling with the net.

"How'd you get tangled Tsukki?" he asked as he crouched, reaching out to help. The end was tucked over the top and pulled out the bottom, practically knotted. This had been intentional. 

"Just get me out."

Okay, Tsukki.

His usual reply. "Tell me," Yamaguchi insisted, eyes flicking up to Tsukki's face before focusing on the task at hand.

Tsukishima stared at him, silent and unmoving, then sighed like it was a hassle and leaned against the wall to let Yamaguchi work. "That Shiratorizawa blocker is more feral than Hinata," he muttered finally, irritably.

"That's a weird thing to say."

"Yeah, well, there's no other way to put it." Tsukishima didn't want to talk about it. And this time, Yamaguchi didn't push.

It still made Tsukishima shift when he thought about the way Tendou had stared at him near the end.

Like he wanted to pry Tsukishima open and eat him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished reading the chapter like 20 seconds before I started writing this. Haikyuun's fault. 
> 
> \o/ Tendou for life


End file.
